I Know All About You
by monstertokki
Summary: Jongup adalah orang yang ramah, murah senyum dan tak ada yang pernah melihatnya marah maupun berteriak dengan emosi meledak-ledak. Tapi, ia tetap manusia bagaimanapun. Akankah ia akan memendam perasaan negatifnya itu terus-menerus? Disaat ada seseorang yang sebenarnya peduli dan memahami perasaannya. JongLo , BangHim , DaeJae , HimUp (ONESHOT)


**Title : I Know All About You (Not Yet)**

**Author : Monstertokki a.k.a Jeppblanket**

**Mainpairing : JongLo**

**Other pair : BangHim dan DaeJae**

**Rating: T (Tahan(?) aja sendiri) maklum bulan ramadhan**

**Genre : Romance and Comedy (?) May be...**

**A/N : Semua cast di dalam FF ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, Ortu mereka masing-masing, Ts Entertainment dan BABYz sejagat MATO planet dan Bumi.**

**Fanfiction ini 100% dibayangkan, dikarang dan di ketik oleh Monstertokki a.k.a Jeppblanket dan tidak ada keterkaitan dengan Fanfiction lain dengan judul yang sama. Dilarang keras mengedit, "alih bahasa",memuat ulang dan mengakui tanpa mencantumkan Monstertokki sebagai author utama.**

**Summary: Jongup adalah orang yang ramah, murah senyum dan tak ada yang pernah melihatnya marah maupun berteriak dengan emosi meledak-ledak. Tapi, ia tetap manusia bagaimanapun. Akankah ia akan memendam perasaan negatifnya itu terus-menerus? Disaat ada seseorang yang sebenarnya peduli padanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jongup duduk bersila memandangi boneka pemberian fans-nya, sebuah boneka Olaf. Ia tak juga bergeming ketika para member B.A.P yang lain menggodanya. Tiba-tiba seseorang mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Eoh?" Jongup tersadar mendapati Zelo sedang mendekapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,hyung?" Zelo menyenderkan dagunya di bahu Jongup.

"Bagus, kan. Aku mendapatnya dari fans. Kau sedang apa di sini? Bukannya mau jalan sama Daehyun hyung?" Bukan jawaban malah pertanyaaan yang Zelo dapat.

"Kami baru kembali."

"Cepat sekali." Zelo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jonguppie hyung 2 JAM sibuk mandangin tuh boneka, dari kami berangkat sampai pulang." Zelo menekankan dua jam dengan mengarahkan dua jarinya tepat ke muka Jongup.

"selama itu?" Ia membalikkan tubuhnya berhdapan dengan Zelo, Zelo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kajja, kita makan." Jongup berdiri dan menarik tangan Zelo, Zelo malah menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum.

Jongup pun beralih dari menggenggam tangan Zelo hingga mengapit wajah Zelo dengan kedua tangannya, ia merapatkan wajah mereka hingga berjarak beberapa senti diantara keduanya. Seperti ada yang ia ingin katakan pada Zelo.

"Ekh, aw...Jongup ini bisa romantis juga." Suara mengintrupsi di ambang pintu. Keduanya pun jadi salah tingkah ketika sadar Youngjae memandangi mereka.

"Mianhae, Yongguk hyung menyuruhku memanggil kalian untuk makan malam. Ah~ apa sebaiknya aku katakan kalian sedang sibuk."

"Hajima!" Zelo dan Jongup serentak mengatakannya.

"Kami akan segera turun." Tambah Zelo.

Zelo pun berdiri memandang punggung Jongup yang menjauhinya. Ia pun berlari mendekap Jongup dari belakang dan mencuri cium pipi Jongup. Jongup pun terdiam seketika, lalu kembali sadar dan tersenyum pada Zelo yang sudah di depannya merangkul Youngjae.

Setelah makan masing-masing dari mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu di depan televisi, dan Yongguk kembali ke studio, sedangkan Jongup kembali pada kesibukkan awalnya memandangi boneka Olaf. Zelo sesekali menghela napas melihat ulah hyungnya.

"Wae, Junhong-a?" Youngjae menoleh ke arah Zelo.

"Aniyeo,hyung." Ia tersenyum pada hyungnya.

"Ajak dia jalan, jangan hanya dipandangi." Ucap Himchan matanya masih fokus pada televisi di depannya.

"A-apa maksud hyung?" Daehyun dan Youngjae memandangi wajah Zelo yang gugup. Himchan membalikkan badannya, menghela napas.

"Maksudku kamu harus agresif, kamu harus duluan bertindak. Para Seme di B.A.P ini otaknya lambat berpikir dan menyadari." Youngjae menggangguk membenarkan ucapan Himchan. Keduanya pun memandang Daehyun.

"Ah~ snack-nya sudah habis, a-a-aku akan membelinya lagi." Daehyun pergi dari kumpulan Uke sebelum ia di'zalimi' lebih lanjut.

"Ja! Datangi dia, ajak dia jalan." Suruh Himchan, menunjuk Jongup dengan isyarat matanya.

"Tapi hyung..."

"Kamu jangan mengikuti kelakuan Yongguk, gengsi lah, malu lah, jaga image lah, wibawanya jatuh lah, de el el lah. Yang itu jangan kamu tiru." Ucap Himchan kembali fokus pada televisi namun terlihat kesal. Sebenarnya bukan kesal pada Zelo tapi terlebih pada orang yang ia bicarakan.

Zelo menunduk memikirkan ucapan Himchan memandang Jongup sekali lagi dan menghela napas.

"Sudah! Apa yang kau tunggu?!" pekik Himchan, Zelo segera berlari ke arah ruang makan, tempat Jongup masih duduk.

"Hyung tidak perlu sekasar itu ke Zelo." Ucap youngjae. Himchan hanya diam tidak ada pembelaan seperti biasanya, hanya menatap kosong pada televisi.

Zelo pun memberanikan diri menghampiri Jongup dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kenapa Himchan hyung?" ucap Jongup.

"bukan apa-apa hyung." jawab Zelo.

ia tepat duduk menghadap jongup yg sdikit malas bermain dgn boneka olaf "Jongup hyung"

"hm." ucap jongup tanpa melirik zelo sedikt pun.

"Jongup hyung~" senandung Zelo

"wae, zelo-ya?" kali ini jongup berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap ke arah Zelo

"ani, cuma manggil." zelo tersenyum akhir ia diperhatikan oleh hyungnya, jika tidak ditatap serius menurutnya ia tidak benar-benar didengar.

Jongup menghela napas menyenderkan kepala pada tangan diatas meja. Ia terlihat tdk bgtu semangat atau mungkin kelelahan, mungkin juga ia marah. Entahlah, hanya dia dan tuhan yg tahu.

"Jongup hyung, gwenchana?"

"Hm."ia hanya mendehem membalas tanya Zelo, memandangi pantulan dirinya pada meja kaca. Kekecewaan dan kekesalan tampak dimatanya.

"tapi hyung tidak terlihat baik-baik saja."

"aku tidak apa." walaupun sebagian orang tidak menyadari, tapi para member b.a.p akan menyadari nada bicara jongup yang sedikit menggunakan nada tinggi itu menandakan ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"kau masih marah karena Daehyun hyung membeli sepatu yg sama denganmu." Mendengar hal itu, jongup memejamkan mata dan menghela napas panjang lalu membuka matanya lagi.

"hm." ucap jongup disertai anggukan kecil.

"tapi jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa." Zelo mengangguk cepat dan melakukan gerakan 'meresleting mulut' lalu tersenyum pada Jongup dan dibalas senyuman pula oleh Jongup.

"Ja! Kita beli aisekerim!" ucap Jongup sembari menepuk pundak Zelo.

Walaupun tidak biasanya Jongup mengajak jalan, biasanya Zelo pula yang mengajaknya jalan. Tapi, Zelo tidak memikirkan hal itu.

Sebenarnya bukan karena boneka Olaf atau Daehyun yang membeli sepatu sama persis dengannya yang menjadi pikirannya.

Hanya...

ada sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa ia katakan pada orang lain. Dan mungkin lebih baik di pendamnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Jongup hyung! Jongup hyung! Jongup hyuung~" senandung Zelo dan colekan di pipi Jongup, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ia baru menyadari berdiri cukup lama depan refrigerator sembari memegang coklat.

"jadi hyung beli coklat atau ice cream."

"Eoh?! Eumm..."ia masih memandang coklat dan ice cream ditangannya.

"Aku mau ini...tapi ini sepertinya enak." Jongup terlihat menimbang nimbang 2 makanan tersebut ditangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang ini." Zelo langsung menarik ice cream ditangan kiri jongup.

"tapi aku mau nyoba yg itu."

"Naekoyya!" Zelo menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Tapi aku mau coba yg itu." ucap Jongup bersikeras.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil yg ini saja." zelo memberikan ice cream tadi dan merampas cokelat

"Ini rasa melon dan jagung, tapi itu juga enak." ia kembali berkutat pada kebimbangannya

"Aku tidak bawa dompet." ucap zelo pada jongup

"Mwo?! Ah~ aku juga, bisa-bisa nya kita berbarengan seperti ini." Jongup terlihat panik menoleh kanan kiri layaknya anak kecil ditinggal eommanya yang pergi mengambil barang tertinggal di warung sebelah. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, menunggu malaikat penyelamat datang membawa sekantung uang untuk mereka.

Ia pun terpikir ide bodoh.

"Kalau begitu kita pakai ini. Hahaha" ia mengeluarkan kancing dari saku celana depannya, memang ide bodoh, hanya untuk sedikit menenangkannya dan zelo. Zelo pun ikut tertawa hambar dengannya.

"Serius?! Kamu gak bawa dompet." Zelo mengangguk.

"Tapi Jongup hyung bawa." ia menunjuk saku belakang celana Jongup.

"Eoh?!" ia pun segera mengecek sakunya. Benar, ia membawa dompetnya dan menyembul keluar.

"Syukurlah." ia mengusap dadanya ketika membuka dompet yang berisi beberapa lembar uang.

"Jja! Kita pulang... Dan bayar tentunya." mereka tertawa bersamaan sembari berpandangan.

.

.

.

"APA AKU HARUS MENERIMANYA?!" langkah zelo terhenti ketika mendengar suara di depan sebuah ruangan. Tepatnya studio latihan.

"APA KAMU BAKAL IKHLAS?!" suara yang sama tapi nadanya mulai merendah. Zelo pikir itu mungkin Himchan, tapi ia tidak begitu yakin.

ia mengintip dari celah pintu untuk memastikn siapa sedang ebrteriak pada siapa.

"Apa kamu bisa ikhlas aku berpacaran dengan jongup? Aku mengenalmu Bang Yongguk, aku lebih mengenalmu dibanding mereka." Zelo membekap mulutnya rapat, melihat kedua namja yang ia kenal sebagai hyung tertua di B.A.P menitikan airmata, berpelukan dan... Berbagi saliva.

Sekuat tenaga ia tak menangis, ia namja tidak boleh menangis maupun menitikkan mata pada hal dilihat maupun yang telah didengarnya. pelan tapi terdengar jelas suara derap sepatu menuju ke arah zelo. Ia pun segera berlari sebelum ada yang menyadari keberadaannya di tempat dan waktu yang salah.

Jongup berjalan di lorong menuju dorm, mata tertuju pada Zelo yang berlari dan coklat yg terjatuh di depan pintu studio.

"Kenapa anak itu?" entah pada siapa ia berucap.

Ia pun mengambil coklat yg terjatuh itu. Tapi tepat didepannya pintu terbuka lebar menyembulkan sepasang sepatu sneaker yang ia kenal.

"Apa kau mendengarnya?" suara berat nan khas milik Yongguk membuat Jongup menongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Tepat dihadapannya yongguk sedang menyilangkan tangan. Jongup pun bangkit dan berdiri berhadapan.

"Eoh? Mendengar apa? Aku baru ke dorm, habis belanja ke mini market di ujung blok. Aku melihat ini didepan pintu." jelas jongup dgn wajah polosnya menunjukkan cokelat di tangannya.

"Aku anggap kamu berkata jujur. Kembalilah ke dorm" yongguk menepuk pundak jongup. Jongup pun membungkuk, tapi sebelum ia melangkah, ia melihat sosok himchan.

"Himchan hyung."ia tersenyum walaupun agak dipaksakan, sedikit mengangguk kecil lalu melangkah pergi. Jongup menghela napas panjang, lalu tersenyum.

Zelo memandang keluar jendela kamar. Pemandangan cahaya bagai bintang berwarna warni berhamburan di tengah kota, beberapa melewati pantulannya dijendela, suara klakson terkadang terdengar dari Beberapa cahaya itu, seakan membawanya kembali ke perdebatan diotaknya yang selalu diawali kata 'jadi selama ini...'. Ia semestinya sadar kenapa Jongup tidak menyukai jika ia menarik perhatian himchan, smestinya ia sadar perhatian jongup yang berbeda pada Himchan. Dia sebenarnya sadar, tapi ia tidak pernah memperdulikannya.

"Malang sekali kau, Moon Jongup." Zelo mengusap kasar tetesan air mata di wajahnya. Sebenarnya, yg ia harus kasihani adalah dia sendri, karena cintanya tak berbalas.

"Sudah selesai menangisnya, nanti seisi dorm panik." Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi dengan kedua tangannya, lalu tersenyum.

"Loh?! Kok gelap?!" ucap Jongup yg mendapati kamarnya tanpa penerangan apa pun kecuali cahaya dari luar jendela.

Lampu kamar seketika menyala, Zelo langsung panik segera mmbenamkan wajahnya di kasur.

"Loh?! kamu ngapain?" Jongup kaget melihat Zelo berbaring telungkup di ranjang Jongup.

"aku sedang tidur,hyung." jawab Zelo.

"mana ada orang tidur bisa jawab semangat gitu. Mandi dulu atau.. cuci muka." Ucapnya sembari mencolek pantat zelo. Zelo menggoyangkan pantatnya setiap dicolek. Jongup pun akhir tertawa melihat tingkah polah Zelo. Colek mencolek pun berlanjut hingga mereka berdua tertawa.

"Sudah, hari ini aku biarkan kamu tidur dikasurku. Biar aku tidur dikasurmu."

"Andwe~!" pekik zelo ia sama sekali tdak menoleh, hanya merentangkan tangannya dan menghentakan kakinya... seperti bayi.

"wae?"

"Ige naekkoya." Zelo menunjuk ranjangnya menyatakan kepemilikannya.

"Aku tidur dimana?" ucapan Jongup hanya dibalas tepukan dikasur.

"t-t-tidur denganmu?" jongup menunjuk Zelo, seakan Zelo dapat melihat ia menunjuk.

"Kita kan pernah tidur bersama di acara killing camp." Zelo santai mengatakannya berbanding terbalik denga Jongup yang kaget setengah mati.

Memang di acara itu mereka tidur bersama lebih tepatnya bertiga dengan leader Yongguk, sedangkan sekarang ini, tidak ada Yongguk. Ini akan sangat canggung, lebih canggung dibandingkan Yongguk ikut tidur bersama mrka.

"Kajja, kita tidur." Zelo langsung menarik tangan Jongup hingga mereka berbaring bersebelahan.

Cukup lama mereka berhadapan wajah dengan mata tertutup, mungkin hanya Zelo yang menutup mata. Sebenarnya ia berusaha tidur, tapi tetap saja sulit. Ia pun membuka mata, mendapati Jongup masih membuka mata, lebih tepat memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong, tatapan yang sama yg lihat siang ini. Zelo kembli teringat ucapan Himchan pada Yongguk.

"Hyung, jka kau punya masalah ceritakan padaku, aku akan mendengarkan."

"eoh? Gwenchana. Masalahnya sudah selesai. Gomawo perhatianmu." Jongup tersenyum, membelai surai zelo.

Zelo tdak bsa menahannya ktika melihat Jongup masih bisa tersenyum disaat seperti ini, tapi yang ditunjukannya berbeda dengan tatapan kesedihan di mata hitamnya. Ia pun segera mendekap jongup, membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang milik jongup.

"A-ap-"

"kamu tak perlu menanggungnya sendiri, seakan tidak ada yg peduli." Zelo sama sekali tidak memanggilnya hyung, ia ingin menunjukkan betapa seriusnya ia sekarang

"Aku tahu tentang perasaanmu pada Himchan."

"tau dari si-" ucapan Jongup terpotong oleh Zelo.

"bukan dri siapa-siapa, aku mendengarnya sendiri ketika Himchan hyung dan Yongguk hyung bertengkar tadi." kedua diam tanpa kata, hanya terdengar suara hidung seperti tersumbat memaksa bernapas.

"kamu nangis?" jongup mendongakan wajah zelo, memandangi mata zelo yang mau jongup melihatnya bekas-bekas tangisan di wajahnya, ia pun membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam.

"kamu gak perlu sendirian, seakan... ada tembok disekitarmu. Gak perlu pura-pura gak ada yang tahu seakan gak ada yg mengerti kamu."

"Mianhae, bikin Junhongie seperti ini. Tapi aku bisa mengatasi masalah ini sendiri." mendengar ucapan jongup yg seakan putus asa dan hilang harapan, zelo pun duduk menatap jongup.

"Memangnya aku ini apa?! aku bukan seseorang yang wajahnya harus kamu tahu! Aku peduli! aku akan ada untuk kamu! Aku akan belajar memahamimu! Karena cuma aku, Choi Junhong yang dapat memahami perasaanmu." setiap kata kamu yg ia tekankan pada jongup membuat ia tidak bisa menahan airmatanya.

"karena aku mencintaimu, kamu bahkan gak tahu, kan?" jongup terlihat kaget dengan ucapan Zelo. Jongup duduk berhadapan dengan zelo.

Ia bisa saja salah dengar, Zelo pun hanya menggelengkan kepala seakan ingin melanjutkan ucapannya yang terputus.

"kita senasib." zelo tertawa kecil mengusap matanya kasar.

Apa yang harus Jongup katakan tentang hal ini? Ia tidak mungkin menyakiti Zelo ataupun pura-pura bahagia dan mengatakan cintanya terbalas. Tapi, membahagiakan orang yang peduli padanya mungkin tidak ada salahnya.

Ia pun memegang wajah Zelo dengan kedua tangannya.

'Tidak ada salahnya... Tidak ada salahnya... aku akan berusaha mencintaimu juga.' Ucap Jongup dalam hati sembari memandang kedua mata Zelo dan mengecup bibirnya.

Zelo pun terkejut seketika pula airimatanya berhenti mengalir. Terasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak begitu waktu. Seakan oksigen tak bisa keluar dari pernasapannya, dan lebih memilih meledak dalam pembuluh darah bersama hemoglobin dan sel darah merah.

"Aku tidak dapat menjajikan apapun, tapi... maukah kamu terima aku? Aku akan belajar mencintaimu... Mungkin pula tidak seperti caramu mencintaiku. Aku akan-" Zelo langsung memeluk Jongup, Jongup pun membalas pelukannya.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Mereka berdua pun tersenyum dan menitikan airmata bersama hingga tarlelap.

.

.

.

"Zoom! Zoom!" bisik seseorang mengamati dua makhluk yang sedang tertidur pulas sambil berpelukan erat.

"Ish! Sebentar, aku bingung mana tombolnya." Ucap seorang lagi tengah sibuk dengan sebuah kamera.

"Kau ini, beli gak bisa make."

"tombolnya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang."

"Alibi, sini biar aku yang foto."

"Awas sampai lecet!"

Kilatan Flash berkali-kali dari kamera pun akhirnya membangunkan kedua namja yang berpelukan ala Teletubies di ranjang.

"Hm?" Zelo mengusap matanya menyadari ada dua orang dikamarnya, walaupun penglihatan masih sedikit kabur. Ia pun membangunkan Jongup.

"Sembunyikan!" dua namja itu terlihat panik menyembunyikan kamera tadi.

"Daehyun hyung, Youngjae hyung, sedang apa di sini?" ucap Jongup.

Menyadari ternyata hanya Daehyun dan Youngjae, ingin rasanya Zelo kembali tidur, ia masih terlihat mengantuk, ia pun menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Jongup sembari memeluk tubuh Jongup. Jongup pun memegangi tubuh Zelo agar tidak terjatuh. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan mesum(?) yang tengah melakukan adegan NC(?) kepergok razia.

"Aw~ kalian benar-benar jadian." Keduanya hanya mengangguk malas.

Jongup membuka mata sebelahnya yang agak sakit, mungkin karena masih mengantuk atau sakit karena menangis terlalu lama.

"Ada apa ke sini, hyung?" ucap Jongup mengusap rambut Zelo.

"E-eum...mm...?" Youngjae maupun Daehyun saling sikut menyikut, memikirkan alasan yang tepat.

"Kami ke sini untuk membangunkan kalian, sarapan sudah siap." Ucap Youngjae, sebenarnya sarapan belum dimasak bahkan meja belum disiapkan.

Jongup menaikan sebelah alisnya walaupun sedikit curiga, ia pun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ne, kami akan menyusul. Gomawo hyung." Ucap Jongup desertai anggukan kecil dari Zelo.

"Kalau begitu kami akan memberitahu Yongguk hyung." Daehyun dan Younjae pun segera berlari dengan tubuh saling rapat samping-menyamping seperti ada yang disembunyikan.

"Syukurlah! Mereka tidak sadar." Daehyun mengusap dadanya.

"Tidak dia-sia bangun pagi. Akhirnya, kita mendapatkannya." Berduanya terkikik jahat memandang kamera ditangan.

"Dapat apa?" suara berat dibelakang mereka membuat mereka jadi panik dan segera berbalik membelakangi kamera berharga mereka.

Mereka berdua tersenyum pada Yongguk di depan dan menggelengkan kepala. Yongguk yang penasaran mencoba mengintip ke belakang mereka, tapi mereka tambah merapatkan tubuh hingga Yongguk tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang. Yongguk menatap dengan selidik, tapi mereka kembali tersenyum bahkan lebih lebar dari senyum Yongguk. Sangat mencurigakan

"Ya sudah, terserahlah." Yongguk pun akhirnya menyerah.

Mereka berdua membungkuk sedikit memberi hormat pada Yongguk sebelum berlari menjauhi leader yang sangat mengerikan bagi mereka.

"Mencurigakan." Pikir Yongguk menatap punggung keduanya yang telah pergi.

Niat awalnya ingin membangunkan Jongup dan Zelo malah terhentikan oleh kedua dongsaengnya yang mencurigakan.

Ia tersentak ketika melihat Jongup dan Zelo keluar dari kamar bersama saling rangkul dan Zelo menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongup. Zelo pun tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Yongguk di depannya, ia pun memberi jarak dengan Jongup. Membungkuk sedikit memberi hormat pada leader-nya sebelum berjalan lebih cepat dari Jongup.

"Kalian pacaran." Yongguk menarik tangan Jongup yang mencoba mengejar Zelo.

"Ne." Ia tersenyum pada Yongguk sembari menarik tangannya.

Ia pun membungkuk sebelum pergi.

"Jangan sakiti dia." Ucap Yongguk.

"Hm?" Jongup menghentikan langkahnya tidak mendengar begitu jelas ucapan Yongguk.

"Jika kamu cinta dia, jangan pernah sakiti dia. Kau akan berhadapan denganku jika kamu sampai menyakitinya." Ucap Yongguk.

"Tidak akan, kau juga jangan pernah menyakiti Himchan, jika tidak mau berurusan denganku." Jongup sama sekali tidak menggunakan ke-formal-annya pada Yongguk saat ini.

Mereka berdua pun tersenyum dan pergi berlawanan arah.

* * *

**NB: Ini semua karena lagu rekomendasi Zelo di B.A.P Attack chapter 3. Inspirasi itu datang begitu saja setelah memahami lirik begitu dalam dengan pemahaman super tinggi. Untuk itu aku sangat berterima kasih pada Zelo.**

**Terima kasih Zelo! (Apa ini? -_- ) #abaikan**

**HAPUS KATA-KATA DIATAS DARI MEMORI INGATAN KALIAN!**

O ya untuk MLS chapter 4 belum bisa update karena...ceritanya agak-agak menjerumus ke NC, tapi monstertokki sendiri gak yakin, karena monstertokki biasa baca tapi gak terbiasa bikin Ff NC. Lagian ini bulan Ramadhan, mentok di tengah mau ngetik NC nya takut batal puasa. Yoo... Youngjae(?) lah #loh jadi di publish abis Ramadhan


End file.
